To make efficient use of physical hardware resources, a networked computing environment, such as cloud computing, is often used to allocate them in an efficient manner. While a cloud infrastructure is marketed as being a pool of unlimited virtual resources, the virtual resources are backed by a finite pool of physical resources. While these physical resources can be used more efficiently by sharing them between virtual infrastructures, there is a hard cap on what virtual resources are available. A plurality of resources may be required to use clustering functionality or for other reasons. The resources may each be required to be fully provisioned and configured in order to communicate with each other, however the provisioning times of the resources may vary.